


Not anymore

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, sooooooft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 4: "That didn't stop you before"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Not anymore

"All due respect, director, but I'll have to decline this offer" Nick said with a determined expression, surprising all of his coworker in the bullpen.

"Nick..." Ellie whispered his name and tugged at his jacket sleeve, signaling him not to make the decision so fast.

Nick didn't look at Ellie, but moved to capture Ellie's smaller hand in his warm one, squeezing it with reassurance.

"Agent Torres, are you sure?" Vance looked at Nick with his signature pointed look, eyes flickered down briefly to his joint hands with Ellie. He might had an idea why his agent refused the mission.

"I'm--" Nick was interrupted by Ellie speaking up.

"Director, may I have a word with Torres first?" Ellie tugged Nick out of the office area after asking, not even waiting for a response from Vance.

The two agents stood face to face by the fence on the roof top of the office building. It was their favourite spot at work to get some air, or a moment of private. 

"Nick" Ellie started, hand still holding Nick's, "Why are you not taking this mission?" 

"It's too dangerous" Nick responded, turning his head to look out at the view and avoiding Ellie's intense gaze.

"Babe, we both know that's not the only reason" Ellie used her free hand to gently turn Nick's face back so she could look him in his eyes, "You are an excellent agent Nick, and a dangerous mission, _that didn't stop you before_ "

Nick sighed, looking at Ellie's encouraging and understanding eyes. She always saw past him and would help him dig out his thoughts in the deep.

He opened his mouth to say something but not words came out, not being about to put his thoughts into words.

Ellie knew Nick was putting his thoughts together, so she waited patiently, thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"You're right Ellie, there's more than just the mission being dangerous. In our line of work, everything is dangerous and indeed, that never stopped me before" Nick paused to take a breath, "I was fearless, even reckless before, going full depth into my missions to get them done. But... but I am not that undercover agent Torres anymore, I don't want to be him anymore, cause I got you now Ellie, and I would very much like to be in your life as much as I can"

Ellie teared up at Nick's sincere words and took at step closer to Nick. Standing on her top toes, she pressed her lips against Nick's for a soft kiss.

Nick's hand went to the small of Ellie's back to hold her close to him. When they pulled apart from the tender kiss, Nick pressed his forehead against Ellie's.

"I don't want to risk my life like that anymore Ellie, now that it has you in it"

"I love you Nick, so much"


End file.
